Wildest Dreams
by Blue72
Summary: [AU] Like a hero in a horror film, Kagome brings a stranger home and helps him. In an act to pay his debt, he accidentally ties his life to hers, forever. (Inukag, Mirsan)
1. I made a huge mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Rating may go up later on. First meeting of our leads doesn't start til the third Chap.

**Chapter 1: I've Made A Huge Mistake**

* * *

Kagome

* * *

"Well, are you sure you have everything packed?" Sango tugged the zipper of her luggage.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready." Kagome gave her a weak smile. Heading for Japan would be definitely be a change, she has never gone out of New York before. If only she's there for a vacation.

She paced the floor before reaching for her bag. "I hope I get through the airport fine".

"I'm sure you will figure it out, call me when you get there, okay? Also, make sure to leave the house once in a while, because you know, I heard Japanese men are cute as hell". Sango brought her arms around her for a big bear hug.

"Sango, I ain't got time for that, at least not right now. I'm a wreck as it is." Kagome glared at her friend of the past twenty-three years.

"Souta is moving to his university next year. Mother is getting older and older and quite frankly, she should retire soon. And then, there's my debt so it's a no for me".

"Sure does sounds like a lot of excuses to me." Sango grinned at her. "How long are you there for again?"

"Just a month" She sighed.

"I barely had the money to go on this trip. Kikyou only agreed because I begged and begged that I'll take care of her cases while she prepares for her wedding". She shuddered at the thought.

"Oh man, that sucks! You practically live in that four walled office already! Plus you hate that job." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, I don't hate my job, If you must know, I am one of her firm's most trusted and top lawyers, workload is just inevitable." Kagome wrinkled her nose and gave her a rueful smile. "It pays the bills. Besides, I really owe Kikyou everything. She helped me secure me a job right after graduation."

"You're too nice Kagome. That's gonna bite you in the ass, you know"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm only doing what I'm supposed to do. Becoming a writer carries too much financial risk for someone earning for her whole family. Besides, I can still write still... once in a while." She shrugged.

"Oh yeah, Gramps is in the hospital, right? Make sure to say to him for me when you get there. I'll take care of your mom and Sota so don't you worry, okay?"

"Thanks Sango, Mama doesn't know it but I plan to convince Gramps to come and live with us here, then sell that shrine in Japan."

That evening, she left with her heart tucked, secured and hidden, safe from the woes of the world.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Inuyasha

* * *

"Yash, make sure to call me when you land in Japan." the desperation in Miroku's voice was enough to put him on edge. He looked around for any suspicious face or actions from the crowd. He can't believe this is actually getting to him.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." trying to be as nonchalant as possible but his serious tone betrayed him. Inuyasha Taisho does not believe in running away from his problems. He also, does not believe in following other people's plans for him. So why is he here again, in the airport, fleeing death?

"Fucking Miroku, so persuasive". Yep, that's what it is. That and his instinct in haywire. It screams for him to leave. Some idiot will pay for disturbing his regular schedule.

"As if, any one can actually get me." He grumbled as he exit the security and headed to his terminal.

A flash of light and a shutter came and gone, unnoticed.

* * *

Reviews and comments are highly appreciated. Until next time...

Chapter 2: Because We Met


	2. because we met

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I wish.

Unedited: If you find any errors come up, let me know ;) I tend to just post right away.

**Chapter 2: Because We Met**

* * *

Kagome

* * *

'Life just never goes the way you planned it, does it?'

She heaved a sigh and dragged her carry-on. According to her research, she has taken the right bus which went the right route and left the right bus stop. BUT, the walk to get there was more convoluted that she could have possibly imagined. And no, she was not dumb, the map says she was in the right location. Yet, there's no sign of a corner anywhere.

Dead end.

Again.

She dropped her baggage to the ground and began rummaging her purse for her phone.

"Hm, it says I am very near... But I don't see any shrine and I don't recall these streets." She definitely should have called for taxi when she was in the airport. If only that option wasn't so expensive. Or that her budget can take it.

She already asked the residents but she speaks limited Japanese so that was loads of fun. Google translate can't seem to recognize accents.

The alleyways are narrow and maze-like, she figured the dot indicating her destination could be any of the two to three streets from where she is.

"Okay Kagome, I'm tired and thirsty and dying, so we better get a move on."

Determined and ready to go once again, it poured.

Hard.

* * *

Inuyasha

* * *

"Hey asshole, c'mere and give me a hug." Inuyasha called out to his older half-brother who started walking away the moment he saw him step out of the escalator.

After his greeting, Seshomaru turned and gave him the finger.

Inuyasha gave a laugh. He was somewhat surprised to see Seshoumaru physically be here. They could have sent anyone, really, but Dad would have been better.

It's been ten years. Ten long years since his last walk in Japan, ten years since his mother's death. He took a deep breath. His somber expression resumed as he walked to the car with a resolve to visit.

They upped the security of his house already, but his killers were still able to get to his room. If Miroku had left that night after their beer, He would've been dead as a fish right now. The security in his father's manor is fully armored, they can't possibly touch him there.

The issue right now though is the fact that tonight is a moonless night. Fucking Perfect Timing. He pulled out his phone and sent Miroku a text.

"Father is waiting back in the estate, and your little predicament and failure, little brother, is being taken care off as we speak." Sesshomaru got in the car.

"Fuck you."

* * *

Kagome

* * *

'Finally'

She smiled brightly as she paid for the 's no food in the shrine, that is, if you don't count all the brunched up dried leaves and dried fish.

Besides, Kagome deserves a little luxury.

The silence of the streets were a little creepy. Not to mention the shady narrow streets and dim lights, she felt all the hair in her body go up. It's a scene in her favourite horror film.

A broken body lays limp in the ground.

His long black hair getting soaked with thick crimson liquid. His shirt shredded and tainted with blood.

'Is he dead? That thing looks fresh'.

She took a step back and clutched her phone to her chest.

'This day just kept getting better and better, doesn't it?'

Kagome observed droplets of blood on the road, right beside where her feet is, which meant he came from her direction and was walking ahead before falling face first.

Kagome covered her mouth and tried to rationalize her best course of action. He's either a drug dealer being pursued by the police or he got caught in between the police and their drug dealer hunts officiated by the new prime minister. She did her research and heard that has been rampant in these streets.

If he is alive, Kagome wishes it's the latter.

She approached the man slowly. "Hello, Sir, are you alive?" No response. Kagome started dialing the police when she noticed the rise and fall of this stranger's chest. She immediately crouched down and shook the man's shoulders. She tried to turn him over but was limited by what she assumed was a broken arm and leg. He groaned in pain.

"Oh god, are you alright? Sir, I need to call an ambulance." The man suddenly grabbed her wrist.

His eyes pleading and his grip hard. She tugged her hand back in panic.

Kagome took a deep breath.

"Let's go."

She 'gently' hoisted him up, all those muscles from sparing with Sango in her dojo was being summoned for strength.

"Mister, you are heavy so you gotta help me." She enunciated every word in case he does not understand English.

He grunted.

* * *

There you have it!

Next Chapter: And I Fell


	3. and I fell

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I'm so excited, I can finally write about them. 3 Hope you guys like this one.

Unedited: I'll edit them in the weekend, HAHA

**Chapter 3: And I fell**

* * *

Kagome

* * *

Clearly she wasn't thinking.

'_You don't move an injured body because you might cause more damage. You don't touch a dead man's body because you might be charged with collusion! Either by working with the dead man or for the man who murdered him, whichever one's worse. Actually, this guy could easily be the murderer himself, look at those muscles. OR his blood could also be infected like those dramas of thousand tears and the lead dies of HIV_'.

Kagome shook her head.

Despite her train of thought, they continued to hike up the stairs, which was especially challenging when the other person has only one functional leg.

He grunts of pain in each step, she's surprised he's still conscious.

She has to commend this guy though, he never once complained of pain. There is a wound in his right abdomen, and his left leg and left arm are limp. She is holding onto his right side, putting pressure to his wound while supporting him as he tug his leg up.

They should have settled on leaving him at the base of the steps, apply some pressure as she's doing now, and then call an ambulance AND the police. Saying he did not take her idea well is an understatement. This man is rude, selfish and, well, most likely desperate.

He growled a 'Fuck off.' Before pushing her away and he resumed his struggle to drag his feet.

Now, how could Kagome sleep that night, knowing a man died when she could have done something to keep him alive.

She cursed her luck.

* * *

Inuyasha

* * *

Pain.

Pain that is enough to bring Inuyasha to his knees. But he ain't dying, not here.

His mind is muddled, his blood kept pouring out and he's in pain but he pushed it out of his mind.

Another step.

If he knew this woman lives in a shrine, he would've definitely been content on the ground.

Once again, he cursed his human blood. No one else knows he was landing in that airport or the fact that he left in the first place. Except for Miroku and Sesshomaru that is, both men he trusted with his life. Now, Inuyasha is in a conundrum.

_Damn_

Some anonymous email was sent to his office a few days ago. It contains the details on TP-091.

'I shouldn't have opened that email'. He thought in regret.

This compound was already in drug development and going on phase 1 trials by his company. Yet, Taisho Pharmaceuticals is being sued for stealing confidential information and patent from the competitor's company, Onigumo Corp. Not only does this dispute costing him millions of dollars in court, the Onigumo Corp is known in their world for its fancy for unlawful activities.

And for them to know when he would be the weakest, Inuyasha shivered.

_Just who is he up against?_

* * *

Kagome

* * *

"FUCK WOMAN, can't you see I am injured."

Kagome continued to tug his damaged shirt over his body.

"I know that, that's why I AM undressing you, you can't do it on your own! Hold on." She left to grab some scissors. Kagome was relieved he can understand her to say the least. Helping him would have been easier if only he'd drop the attitude and the ego. She rolled her eyes.

"Just leave me alone, I will heal tomorrow morning." He shouted at her face.

"Sure you are." Kagome raised her brows. "That is, if you don't bleed out tonight. Now, where were we?" She continued on her business, unfazed.

"The name's Kagome, by the way."

No response.

"What is yours?"

No response.

_Greaaat, I guess no talking then_

Kagome successfully removed his shirt. The aforementioned man blushed the moment she touched his skin, making Kagome self-conscious herself.

She cleared her throat. "I will clean your wound and put some bandage on it."

Once again, no response.

He didn't even look at her.

_It's like dealing with a child_.

Kagome grabbed the towel and gently dabbed the wound. The bleeding decreased considerably. After inspection, the cut may have been from a knife. Maybe it wasn't the police that he's running away from. But then again, he did not want her to call them. Once she finished cleaning the wound, she started cleaning his body. Aside from the blood stains on his skin, he looked fit, his muscles defined and his abs hardened under her touch.

Her face burned.

_Come on Kagome, you've seen muscles like these before, not._

Kagome continued her ministrations while he sat on the floor. He found a wall to lean on instead of laying down. Something about this man tells her he hates feeling vulnerable.

After a few minutes, he broke the silence.

"Well, aren't you going to ask what happened to me?" Though supposed to be accusatory, his tone of voice seemed hoarse. In pain.

"Hm.. It's up to you. I figured it's none of my business. And you'll leave tomorrow anyway." Their eyes meeting for the first time. He looked away. She raised her brow. She did not peg him for the shy type. "Besides, I'd rather not know if I ended up helping a murderer."

It's his turn to raise a brow. "You know, I could have killed you. "

Kagome stopped her ministrations momentarily before dabbing the towel, a little too hard. He growled.

"Right, well you didn't." She certainly have no doubts about his ability to fight, considering his built and his determination to live.

* * *

Inuyasha

* * *

He caught some whiff of her scent, strawberry and vanilla.

Very subtle but enough to somehow calm him down. He almost leaned forward to just to take it in once again. He looked away. The woman's touch is getting softer and softer. Might be mindful of causing any more pain than necessary. _I'm sure once she realizes I am a half-demon, she wouldn't be so gentle. _

But for now he's grateful.

Granted this was just her wiping off blood from his skin. What more if she's touching something else.

He's lived for two centuries yet this woman can bring out these kind of thoughts in a few hours. His cheeks tingled.

He needs to formulate a plan because HE will be taking off in the morning.

But after every minute he finds himself more and more conscious of the woman before him.

_She's not bad in the eyes, I guess. Especially up close._ He noticed the way her eyebrows knit in concentration, the way her hair cascade by her side, and the way she bites her lips every time she feels like she is causing him pain. Somehow, in this woman's presence, he found it difficult to fake his anger. He must be in delirium to consider her attractive over every other woman he's met.

Cold midnight air blew and goosebumps formed in his bare chest. Kagome looked up to meet his eyes. Her Warm Brown eyes. The woman evidently noticed him shiver for she rushed to close the kitchen window and grabbed a garment for him. He growled as she stood. The spell broken.

"Dammit, give me that! I can do it myself." He hated this feeling of helplessness, this feeling of attraction, this feeling of affection, slowly bubbling up his chest. He mentally stomped it down. Crushed till its dust.

On the process of putting the shirt above his head, and despite the dim light, he noticed the floral pattern.

"What is this? I ain't wearing this!" He threw the dress across the room.

"Sheesh, calm down would ya. That's my mother's sundress. That is the only clothing I can find that would fit your frame, unless you enjoy being naked." She grinned and crossed her arms.

"Feh" He grumbled some more before opening his palm up, asking for the clothing. _Definitely a child_.

"Souta's and my old clothes would definitely be too small on you, Gramps clothes are mostly in the laundry. That would do, especially befitting your surly attitude".

She laughed before walking away.

* * *

Miroku

* * *

Miroku started pacing the floor.

This is not going according to the plan. Miroku checked his location. The tracker on Inuyasha's phone shows he's somehow reached the estate. But his belt is beeping in a shrine somewhere closer to the coast. '_Did he strip and give his clothes?_' Miroku raised his brow.

'_Hm, something's not right. I have a bad feeling about this._' He could have called the Taisho estate to check but apprehension and some kind of dread enveloped him.

'_Damn, I should have went with him.'_

He grabbed his phone and placed some calls. Myouga will be in change of the company and the lawsuit for the time being.

'Inuyasha, I'm coming.'

* * *

Kagome

* * *

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Kagome yawned.

It's been two hours since the nameless man's last tirade on how she should never bring a stranger to her house. It's the perfect plot of dumb girls suckered by murderers. Plus she lives alone and/or that her house looks desolate blah blah.

Ironic, considering her very compassionate nature saved him.

When he berate her so, despite the abrasive tone of his voice, she finds it hard to believe that he may be capable of 'despicable acts'.

'_He seems to care.' _But I might be wrong._ 'I hope I'm not wrong.'_

"You know, your wounds will heal faster if you rest." She gave another yawn.

"Besides, I can't sleep when you're awake, I don't want you sneaking up on me."

"I ain't sleeping". He grunted and crossed his arms across his wounded chest. He must be just as tired and exhausted as her.

"Well, I am very tired". She scooted over to his side of the wall. She grabbed his head and laid it on her lap. "So I will sleep." She placed her palm to his chest so now any movement he makes will most likely wake her. He protested but she can tell he was bluffing whatever strength that he admonished he had. She smiled and closed her eyes.

She saved a life today. Her hunger and exhaustion most forgotten.

* * *

Inuyasha

* * *

He glared at her, indicating his disapproval but the woman named KA-GO-ME, ignored him and simply closed her eyes.

She closed her eyes.

He is very uncomfortable with this new arrangement. No one had been allowed to touch him, other than his mother, but does not count.

So when she undressed him, he most certainly jumped to flee. But now with her hand in his chest, his heart is a million miles away. It's so weird, exciting, and interesting? The types of reactions his body has on her.

_'I guess, you may lay your hand on me, just this once.'_

There is some comfort in the warmth of her body, the softness of her breathing, and the way her scent float towards him. He turned his head to her core. Very feminine and sweet. Strawberry and vanilla. He buried his nose further, inhaling her as much as he wanted to do earlier.

The scent that he somehow, forever and always, will associated with safety and comfort.

He whispered her name for the first time.

"Kagome"

* * *

Until Next time...

Chapter 4: So Deeply


	4. so deeply

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, baby.

I was so busy with my research that I can't find the time to write until now ;(

This is pretty long though so hope that helps you guys forgive me ;) Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: So Deeply**

* * *

Inuyasha

* * *

Her lips parted as she murmured in sleep.

Is she dreaming?

Inuyasha woke a few hours before dawn and now the sun finally shone through the kitchen window.

He felt his body pulse as the energy surged through his body. His ears swiveled around, listening to the bustling world outside and her even breathing.

The whole space scented dried blood, his blood, and the demon who dug its claws into his stomach. Despite being human, he fought and was able to push the demon down the cliff. The other dangerous looking one escaped though.

Actually, more like it left him there. It could have easy to follow him here. What if it did follow him here? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he relied on his senses to assess the shrine's surroundings.

When he opened them, he turned to the woman by his side.

On a sudden impulse, he brushed a lock of hair out from her face into the back of her ears. The piece fell right back to where it had been before. He grinned.

Cute.

He brushed it away once more but it fell right back out. Her neck and bottoms will surely hurt from that position.

Inuyasha debated carrying the wench to bed or bringing her head to his shoulders to provide comfort. You know, as a thank you, since he's not an ungrateful bastard afterall. But he can't risk waking her. Actually he should leave. Soon. With no note or anything that could be traced back to him. Right?

Then before he knows what he's doing, he gently cupped the side of her face. He ran his dangerous claws down her cheeks, marveling at the softness of her skin. So kind. And foolish. How can this human be so kind? His eyes traced her eyes, her eyebrows that knitted with worry for him, her proud nose and her delicate snarky mouth.

"WAHHHH" Kagome wailed her arms and she pushed him away. Startled, he yelped as well and tumbled backward.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" He shouted at her face. His cheeks were red.

_How long has she been awake?_

She touched her lips and her eyes flashed fire, "because you are trying to take advantage of me! I knew it, you couldn't be trusted." Inuyasha's eyes bulged and looked at her lips as she spouted nonsense.

Inuyasha growled in frustration, masking the hurt from what she just said. "What the hell, I was removing something on your cheek, and for the record, I'm out of your league." He snarled.

"Right, and you did not just call me a wench." Her eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha fidgeted.

She doesn't seem afraid or maybe she hasn't realized yet. He stood up, immediately looking for the door.

"Hey wait up, where are you going?" Kagome rubbed her sore butt, limping to catch him.

He doesn't even know why he stopped or even responded because he was supposedly mad and furiously stomping away from her, but he did anyway.

"I'm leaving and DON'T follow me"

She caught him by his shirt, "Hold on, you can't go."

"What?"

"You're still injured." She whispered with her head down, both of them knew she is bluffing.

"I told you, It'd be gone in the morning." Inuyasha grabbed her hands off his shirt and turned slowly, his voice surprisingly deeper and lower than before.

He raised his shirt, revealing the now flawless skin of his abdomen.

Kagome wasn't looking in there though, her eyes shot up to meet his the moment he turned and she took the moment to observe him. Her eyes darted from his amber eyes to his flattened ears, from his claws to his silver hair.

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. She cupped the sides of his face, probably searching for his human ears. He closed his eyes and took in her scent, a tint of pink gracing his cheeks. '_How is she okay with being this close to me, when minutes ago, she pushed me away? Women_.'

She tried to touch his ears but he pinned it down and turned his head away.

"This is so crazy, You were human last night, why?" She glanced at him in awe. He offered no explanation.

"So, you're alright? are your arms and legs both fine?" She checked his arms and legs, moving and touching him, without any care, as she did the night before. He grunted but made no move to push her away.

She then exhaled deeply, from dare he say is a relief. "I have never met one but you don't think it bothers me that you're a half-demon, right?" His face whipped to watch her face, his nose flared, looking for signs of deception. "Jii-chan used to tell me stories about the legend of the miko and the hanyou. I never knew I'd actually meet one." She gave him a genuine smile. His heart picked up a faster pace pace.

"You're feline, right?" She asked cautiously, pointing at his ears which flicked.

"I'm a dog demon!" He barked as he crossed his arms.

"Right... Geez, calm down." She patted his solid chest before whispering "Yeah, that explains the sniffing a lot." more to herself but his ears caught it anyways.

"Well, Mr. Dog-san, I hope you take care of your body and self from now on, we know your body may be able to take it but it is not right to commit crimes if you ever did them last night."

She bit her lip. A bait.

Inuyasha blinked twice.

_Is that a roundabout way of asking if he is a criminal?_

She stood up with both hands on her hips. Her eyebrows shot up, still waiting for his response.

He chuckled, " I thought you didn't care about what I did, so why are you asking me now?"

"I am NOT asking, I am JUST saying, you SHOULD be careful." She defended as she glared at him. He smirked. He almost applauded her bravado speech about his supposed past but here she is, clearly intrigued.

"I didn't do anything illegal last night" He finally gave in with a sigh. "but if anyone asks if you have seen or know anything about me, make sure to tell them we never met." His eyes deadly serious.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, unconvinced.

"Kagome." He turned and called her after reaching for the knob.

"The name's Inuyasha." He grinned with his fangs.

He left, after leaving the door and HER mouth open.

* * *

Kagome

* * *

A smile danced in her lips. _He's not so bad_. She slapped both her cheeks back to reality after the thought.

Kagome added the egg when the noodles boiled. The dogman did not even eat, and he left with her mother's clothes. Not that she wanted them back, but because people might look at him funny and he might get into some kind of trouble. That is just sooo his personality.

Kagome turned off the electric stove and set the table. He says he didn't do anything illegal, but he doesn't want anything reported to the police. Oddly enough she trusts him. Is this why chicks die in horror films? That dangerous chemistry is making her fantasize a life with a criminal. She shook her head.

Too much day dreaming.

The man is such a great mystery. '_Should I make him a lead in a story? I guess he's cute, if you're into dogs_'. She mused. If he looked good as a human, he looked dangerously beautiful with those amber eyes. Kagome touched her lips and she heard the thumping of her heart rush to her ears. A tingle ran through her entire body.

'Forget him Kagome, you'll never see him again'

Oh, how wrong she was.

Kagome quickly finished cleaning the dishes and headed to the hospital where Jii-chan is waiting.

* * *

Miroku

* * *

SLAP!

Miroku touched his crimson cheeks and looked at the furious woman in front of him. He did not do it on purpose, really. He was just trying to help with her luggage, he did not mean to brush her ass in the process.

"How dare you!"

He flinched as she drew the attention of the whole plane.

"Miss, I already apologized, it was an accident." She glared at him but did not comment. He got in the seat first, such a small leg room.

All flights to Japan was full and he needed something that would get him there right away, hence the economy base flight. At least he is sitting with someone who is a sight for sore eyes. Miroku thanked the gods.

He turned to the window. Adjusting his seat and trying to find comfort. The beautiful woman sat beside him, seemingly refusing to acknowledge his presence, still fuming and mad about their arrangement.

He had been such a gentleman to offer help but she brushed him off and started teaching him about gender roles. His eyebrows shot up in amusement and gone for her baggage anyway. And so the incident that led to his sore cheeks happened.

She started texting someone. He squinted his eyes, unintentionally reading it.

'_Kagome, Can I stay at your place?'_

* * *

Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha bought some sub, a shirt and a lousy phone with the money he got from Kagome's place. He's not a thief. Oh no, he'll bring it back. He grinned, he'll be back.

Inuyasha momentarily stopped by the local food mart, as his ears caught his name in the news.

'..._Breaking news: Yash Taisho, director of the Taisho Pharmaceuticals and Technologies, was found dead after the bombing in Tokyo airport. Police say they are working with New York police to find the suspects. 11 other people were injured from the incident..._'

Dead. I am supposed to be DEAD!? What the hell? Why?

Inuyasha increased his pace and tugged his cap down.

The demon who attacked him in the airport is dead, not him. Sesshomaru must know where he is and yet he did not send anyone last night. And that email is clearly a setup.

Normally, he would have barged in like he always does, but barge where? He does not even know who to confront. He needs to stay alive before he can attack.

He shook his head. If Naraku wants to play, why play with money. Money means nothing to him. And the lawsuit is costing Naraku money as much as it does him, so surely he can't keep that for long. If it is about the acquisition of his company, why would he try to damage its reputation in court? This better not be about Kikyo.

Inuyasha had wandered through the narrow streets for hours, hiding in the crowd and noise of the city, familiarizing himself to the layout of this country. He should call Kikyo. To the world, he may be dead but to Kikyo, he doesn't have to be. She deserves to know.

Later, once he finds a place to stay.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes in frustration. Someone is trying to kill him. He needs to be very careful because the enemy could still be looking for him despite pronouncing him dead. It could easily be by the corner of the street, like now.

He met the eyes of two wolf demons who clearly recognized him and quickly ran towards his direction. Carrying and pointing a gun.

He ran.

He cursed under his breath. "Fuck, I knew it."

This could work for him, he could extract information in the process and maybe kill them if they prove to endanger him.

'Now where is that abandoned building I saw earlier.'

Inuyasha grinned.

* * *

Kagome

* * *

"Thanks Hojo, you didn't have to carry those bags, really, I could have handled it." Kagome bowed as they reached the top of the steps.

"No worries Higurashi, I'm the man and surely you would offer as well if you were in my position."

Kagome cringed in her head.

"Oh, thanks again for taking Shippo in for the night." Hojo casually touched her hand.

Kagome just smiled. "It's no problem, I hope it works out with the people who will adopt him." Hojo is handling orphaned children cases as a social worker. She's just happy to offer Shippo a home for a few days because he got into a fight in the orphanage and was kicked out. The people who were planning to adopt him were debating if they still want him. The poor child.

Shippo's stomach growled and he tugged on Hojo's shirt. "Hojo, I'm hungryyy." Shippo complained. The poor kit suffered through the long hours of catch up conversations between two adults.

Kagome couldn't help but extend the offer to Hojo, "would you like to stay for a bit, I could cook you guys some ramen for dinner." She gave them a warm smile.

"Yay! Could you stay, could you, could you?" Shippo cheered.

"I guess, I could, for a bit" Hojo gave his brightest whitest smile to Kagome, the same one he used when he wooed her in high school.

On Kagome's way to the kitchen door, she felt uneasy, it's like someone was watching her. But she could not pinpoint its direction.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Hojo asked.

" No, nothing, I just thought I saw someone." She squinted her eyes to scan the area in the dim porch light.

* * *

Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled as he lay perched on the God tree. Damn Kagome, bringing a human and a fox kit home. And here he is stuck outside like some mutt who's been kicked out.

He was planning on showing up all proudly bruised and bloody again. He had no doubts that woman would care, he almost smiled in anticipation, but the moment he reached the shrine he immediately saw them little cute family.

It didn't help that he can easily smell the desire from the older man, while the kit is purposefully trying to set them up.

He would not ruin her chances of happiness.

He should just leave.

He should.

But he gotta make sure that human won't try anything funny.

* * *

Kagome

* * *

Kagome felt it again, an intense shiver went through her body. She may not be trained but she knew to trust her senses when its matters. Right now, someone is watching her. But where? She can't tell the intent, just a bit invasive for her liking. Her apprehension grew.

Without looking, Kagome cut her finger.

It bled but she didn't notice until Shippo approached her saying, "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked at the blood quickly dropping to the onions. Before she could gather her thoughts, the door slammed open to reveal the half demon from this morning, walking with powerful strides and a menacing scowl.

He was right next to her in an instant.

Inuyasha gave a thunderous growl, that even Shippo scampered to the other side of the counter and Hojo came out of the living room, carrying a lamp for defense.

"Damn wench, can't you be more careful." He grabbed her wounded finger and immediately sucked it in his mouth.

Kagome blinked twice.

"Oh my god, It was you wasn't it?" Her eyes widened. It was definitely him, watching her so intently.

He licked her finger one last time before she blushed once she noticed they had an audience.

"I'm fine." she snatched her hand back.

"Higurashi, do you know this guy?" Hojo sounded disappointed and still with the lamp.

Kagome glanced at Hojo and nodded, smiling to him as if to say 'Inuyasha's harmless'. She inspected her finger. Wait it's all gone. It didn't hurt but the gash was pretty long. That's amazing.

She looked up to see Inuyasha lick his lips but his murderous eyes are still directed to Hojo.

"Kagome and I are together" Inuyasha grabbed her now healed hand and his tone dead serious.

Kagome does not know where this taunting attitude is coming from when he was so adamant on abating any kind of attraction to her this morning. Nonetheless, her cheeks burned from his declaration and she smacked the back of his head with the same hand he held moments before.

"Stop lying to the man, It's not true."

"Oh yeah, we even slept together last night." He raised his voice and her eyes widened. Her eyes narrowed.

"No, we did NOT, not in that way, what the heck!?" mindful of Shippo, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by his hair and dragged him outside.

"What the hell is your problem?" She pushed him in the chest.

He grunted in pain.

Kagome blinked twice.

"What happened to you?"

* * *

Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha was ecstatic that the human left. He was just not sure why the annoying kit has to stay.

"Shippo-chan, could you pass me the scissors, please?" Kagome called out to the fox who was watching cartoons in the living room.

"Here you go, Kagome." He smiled to Kagome before sticking his tongue out to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled and Shippo hid behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha.." She warned as she worked on putting some bandages on his chest. "Thanks Shippo-chan" She smiled at the kit.

Inuyasha already claimed that the injuries would be gone in hours, but she insisted they may get infected. He was right, she cares, he smiled in his head.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Kagome asked, not even pretending indifference.

"It's best if you don't know." He continued to watch her. The hard rain outside is making it difficult for him to hear anything other than anything in close proximity. And right now, he can tell that Kagome is nervous.

"Hm." She did not press further. Why is she nervous? He can smell it is not because of him.

A loud thunder shattered their peace and Shippo screamed as all the lights went out.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha bursts out. "Those bastards!"

"What? What's wrong?" Kagome demanded as she grabbed Shippo in the darkness.

The kit whimpered.

"We're fucking surrounded!"

* * *

Next Chapter: In Love

Reviews and comments are always welcome!

Until next time...


	5. in love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyashaaa...

It's the first day of my week vacation at work and I finished this chapter. Unedited. I am going away for the week, I'm so excited! Anyway, I was rewatching Inuyasha again, hence the allusion to some of the scenes in the series! =D

**Chapter 5: In Love**

* * *

Kagome

* * *

BANG!

She stifled a scream as another gunshot pierced through the front door.

"Humans" Inuyasha barked in disbelief when he strode for the door.

He is such a fool. Inuyasha is such a fool. He left them in the house to fight outside instead of taking them ALL to run. When he gets back, he will never hear the end of it from her.

Now where is that knife? Her brows furrowed in trepidation. She continued her search. Inuyasha can handle it. He said he'll be back. He promised.

"K-Kagomeee, theeere's someone by the w-window.." Shippo tugged her shirt and stuttered a whisper as his body trembled in fear. Her attention went to the shadow that crept in, placed their hands and squinted their eyes onto the glass. A man's face disturbingly close to the window scanned the shrine in dim light.

They ducked under the kitchen counter. Holding her weapon, she whispered, "Shippo, we need to leave."

Shippo nodded and grabbed her hands. "Yeah, let's go!"

When they reached the backdoor, she heard the window shattered. She cringed.

Damn, she does not have the money to fix that.

Shippo led her to the well house. She released her breath as she locked its door. A small flimsy hook in between the slabs of its wooden walls. She peeked in its cracks. Inuyasha.

Kagome felt her heart squeeze at the sight. Another one was shot to his leg. He's bleeding profusely from the hole in his chest. Where would that come from? She guesses he's sustained more cuts and wounds that she can see under the moon's light. His torn shirt soaked. The fool. Probably on his own blood. He is just punching them when they were shooting at him.

Is that hair? She squinted some more. All the lifeless bodies that were lying on the ground was being pulled up, flying in the air. The dead sprung up.

"Kagomeee, I'm scared." Shippo tugged her shirt, evidently saw the same scene she did.

"It's okay Shippo, I'm here." She hugged him closer. There must be a way to help him.

If those puppets are being manipulated, then one controlling them must be here. There! A woman is sitting in a tree. She wagged her comb and more hair attacked him. Can he not see them?

Inuyasha fell on his knees. His eyes are switching from gold to red. Very subtle but she can see it, his canine elongating and some marking slowly formed on his cheeks. He bared his fangs to the woman. She laughed maniacally.

"Why is it so hard to kill a half-demon like you? Stop moving! we don't want to tarnish those silver locks of yours." She grinned as more cuts pricked his skin. "How sweet,and Naraku said I can have your hair too..." She hummed in anticipation.

I have to focus. That woman must be controlling all of them.

"Kagome, look, all the hair is connected to that skull over there!" Shippo pointed to the red skull inside the ball of hair.

"Good job Shippo, I think.. I think it's worth a try. Stay here. " She swallowed some bile and clenched the knife she forgot she had.

Shippo nodded. "Be careful."

Kagome unhooked the lock. The moment she opened the door, her eyes locked with Inuyasha's red ones. He snarled. His limbs still held captive by the hairs. But the oblivious woman kept talking. That's good. She slowly approached the skull lying a meter from the well house.

She worked to plunge the knife through the bone. It's thick but brittle. She flinched at the thought that it did belong to someone. Saying her sorry, she then placed greater force with each pound.

_Shit!_ The woman is onto her.

Just as quickly, everything got ugly.

"How dare you!?" The woman screamed as she leapt towards her. Kagome kept going and the red comb cracked. Almost there. Almost. Then she felt it. The claws that ran across her chest. Kagome felt herself cough out blood. The red comb shattered. The woman turned to dust.

It was Shippo who called to her first. She can hear him cry out her name as she slowly get willed into the darkness.

"K-Kagome... KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared and swept her to his chest. It hurts. She shuddered. She forced her heavy lids to stay open. His eyes, they're still red, and the markings, they're still there, but his gold irises are slowly returning.

"I'm glad." She croaked.

"What the in HELL were you thinking, WENCH!?" He shook with rage. "I could have handled it just fine, I told you to stay put, woman, why do you not listen to me?" Despite the numbing pain, she felt her brows rise in irritation. She would have retorted if she could. More of that unpleasant thick copper escaped her lips.

He carefully touched the huge gash that cut through her chest, it ran from her abdomen to her right shoulder. The blood kept on spilling, she felt her lungs collapsed and she choked. Is this what death feels like? It's painful. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"K-Kagome…" Shippo hiccuped as he stepped towards them. Inuyasha growled.

"Fuck Kagomee" Inuyasha whined. He felt his heart tear apart and his vision got blurred. He buried his nose to her neck, there is no way in hell she would survive this. Applying pressure to a wound so large won't help, moving her body will simply encourage the blood to spill freely. He tightened his grip on her body. There is no time.

"Am I, am I dying?" More fell from her eyes. One of the many hundreds that would flow after that night. _Ah so much pain that I feel numb. Am I dying?_ A feeling of dread swept through her. She panicked and sobbed.

"Shhhhh.." Inuyasha rocked her back and forth. "You're going to be okay". His enclosed arms held her tighter and he burrowed his face to the junction of her neck once more. He inhaled deeply.

"Inuyasha, I-I don't want to die." She squeezed her eyes. She gasped for air.

"You won't". He murmured to her ears without any hint of hesitation. She squeezed her eyes from the pain.

His tongue darted to her skin and he slowly sunk his warm mouth to her veins. Biting, piercing and consuming. Her warm blood. She felt him press his lips to her growing cold ones, and his tongue seeking entry after slowly tracing her lips. She felt herself pulse.

He whispered something before the darkness completely took her.

* * *

Shippo

* * *

Both of them fainted.

Kagome does not carry the scent of death anymore and her wound stopped bleeding. He sniffed out any possible threats. Both are still lying on the ground, Kagome safely tucked in Inuyasha's body.

"Inuyasha you baka! Why did you faint too?!" Shippo pulled his hair in frustration before kicking the man's back lightly.

What is he supposed to do now!? He's just a kid.

He can't carry them back into the shrine, they're too heavy. Human police won't know what to do. Demon police would but from their earlier conversations, Inuyasha seems to be on the run from the police. Should he chance it?

If they stay, enemies could come back to check if the job was done. It is his responsibility to protect them both. Shippo paced the floor. Think!

'Oh yeah! I know.' He saw it this evening.

Shippo searched Inuyasha's pocket. He found a gum and an ugly phone. Unlocked, he searched through contacts and placed a call on the number named 'Dad'.

* * *

Sango

* * *

"Mister, I suggest you stop stalking me or I will call the police on you." Sango called out before increasing her pace. Kagome was not answering her calls since this morning. Then this guy is following her blatantly. Sango is in her wits end.

"Now, now, no need to get violent on me, I am simple heading the same direction as you. I told you I'm an innocent man". Miroku raised his hands in defense. He knows he doesn't need to acknowledge her, or her actions, but seeing her bite his remarks was proving to be too amusing to pass up on.

He smirked.

"Yeah, right, perverts like you can't be trusted." Sango stomped through the shrine steps.

"I already told you it's the cursed hand!" He shouted back, keeping their metered distance.

An old couple passed by the two and shook their head, muttering something along the lines of 'young love and marriage woes'. Miroku scratched his head and chuckled. Most women would easily fall for his good looks and gentleman ways. Don't all women like that?

Sango reached the top of the shrine steps and covered her mouth. What in the hell happened here? Her eyes widened, taking in the broken windows, open doors and weapons on the floor. Oh no, Kagome..

Someone must have thrashed the shrine.

Miroku did not notice her stop and almost toppled over her. He scanned the area.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

Inu Taisho

* * *

"How could you be so DAMN IRRESPONSIBLE!" Inu Taisho roared.

"I already told you, I don't regret my decision. If I had a chance to do it again, I would." Inuyasha glared at his father, adjusting his sling. Inuyasha rubbed his temples.

"You don't even know her, she could very well be part of Naraku's plan to get to you."

"Kagome wouldn't do that, so don't you dare accuse her!" He snarled. Red flashed in his eyes.

His father blinked twice before lunging forward to boink him in the head. "I didn't accuse her of anything, you idiot, calm down". He growled. "You always let your brain get away, I hope she changes that about you." He muttered under his breath before crossing his arms.

Inu Taisho paced the floor before finally giving a defeated sigh. There is no sense in arguing with a demon about his chosen mate. The deed is done. The girl, Kagome, has not accepted his mark so technically she is still free to be with anyone while Inuyasha isn't. He cannot possibly have a child, let alone mate with anybody else. The dimwit will live his miserable long life in solitude and yearning, if the girl chooses to leave him. That's why even the most faithful demons tend to not mark their mates even when they find them. He is forever tied to her. But she isn't. He should call Myouga, he may know how to break the bond without killing the girl.

"You need to talk to Kikyo about this. Surely you are not foolish enough to move forward with your wedding."

Inuyasha winced.

Kikyo greeted him upon arrival last night. She had been staying in the manor this whole time. Inutashio had taken the courtesy to fill her in on what had been happening to him. Except for this new development, ofcourse. Fuck.

His father continued with a glare. "Even Seshomaru is gone, I trusted you both were old enough to make wise decisions. Clearly, I was wrong about that".

"Where IS Seshomaru?" Inuyasha crouched and grunted as he moved out of his bed.

"He hasn't come back since that incident in the airport. Totosai continued the investigations for him and it's almost to completion". His father crossed his arms. He isn't worried, Seshomaru can handle himself. Now Inuyasha is a different matter altogether.

"Get on with it old man, I need to go and check on Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

Inu Taisho raised his brows. He had been certain having both of his sons take a mate would be one of the most joyous events in his life. Apparently not so much, with Inuyasha. It's too bad he had liked Kikyou for his son.

"Naraku wanted to buy your company as soon as you were reported dead. He had been talking to your investors and gaining trust. I did not even see your supposed body yet the media already had a scoop on what happened. Anyhow, the one who set you up was..."

He met his eyes. "It can't be Miroku".

His father gave a small nod, "We do not believe that either, even if all the events seem to point in his direction. Totosai will figure it out. Once you're ready, we will get your company back." His father patted his shoulder as he left him to his thoughts.

* * *

Shippo

* * *

Four days.

Kagome had been asleep for four FULL days. A whine escaped his throat. Inuyasha forbade him to visit Kagome for more than a few hours, saying he's 'disturbing' her. But he missed her already. _Dang Inuyasha hogging her to himself all the time._

Shippo grabbed the salt. He is making Kagome some porridge, just as he's done each day since they were brought here. Inuyasha's father came and sat on the counter's chair.

"Shippo-chan, was it? Are you making that for the human girl?" Shippo looked at the hot pot.

"This? This is the least I could do, Kagome is the kindest person I have ever met. She protected me from the bullies in the orphanage, but I failed to protect her." Shippo clenched a fist and a tear fell.

Inu Taisho smirked, he's so much alike to his son, although both would never admit it. "I'm sure she will be glad to eat the porridge you made Shippo-chan".

Shippo jumped down and poured some in a bowl. Inuyasha is in her room again, so that means Shippo would have to endure his presence when he comes and tell Kagome about his day. Whenever the dog demon is there, Shippo always ends up storming off of her room from his teasing. He shook his head. No, Kagome needs him. Today is no different.

"Thanks". Shippo nodded to the older demon before carrying his special dish up the stairs.

* * *

Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha held her hand.

Initially he argued it is simply to save her life. But that is not true, his demon wouldn't meld its soul unless it wants to. Right? That means, it has chosen Kagome.

Is there a way to break it without risking her life? If the answer is no, he would never take it.

Kikyou slipped in his room last night. She asked what is going on with him and Kagome. Everyone in the whole manor knows he had been staying in Kagome's room every night. Choosing her floor over his comfortable bed, even in the safety of his home.

Kikyou is the first woman to ever accept him. They had been childhood friends promised to marry since he was a child. He has accepted it a long time ago. They have so much history, she had been there for him every step of the way. He loved Kikyo. But he can't seem to stay away from Kagome. From where he's standing, it would be Kagome's call on what he would do next.

He observed her face in the dim light. She looked so peaceful. "Beautiful" he whispered to her ear. "Don't ever scare me like that." He pressed his lips to her forehead. If only she would wake up and scream at his face. Yeah, that would be better than this. She almost seemed lifeless. Her heart beating is the only thing that consoles him.

"Oh yeah wench, I adopted Shippo for you. I also cleaned up and bought that shrine because I know its important to you. The paycheque's gonna be sent on Monday". He said gruffly as he squeezed her hand. "Your grandfather's fine, he's walking now but the hospital still wants to monitor him for another week. Miroku and Sango are here. Now, if only you would open your eyes..." He eyed his mark on her shoulder.

He must have lost his mind. That must be it. He lost too much blood so he thought he can't live in a world without Kagome. He sighed gravely. He had a few days to mull things over and quite honestly, his brain fuse broke a long time ago.

"To hell with what they say, this is a good thing, If she ever was in danger in the future, I would know. I will protect her for the rest of my life. Should be easy." He observed her hands.

Except, she probably won't give him a chance to touch her when she wakes up.

Damn wench would probably throw a fit once she learns about their situation. Instead of worry, he chuckled in anticipation. Anything to see her eyes glow in fury for him, only for him.

His hollow laugh echoed through the room. "I know it sounds foolish, but I don't think I want to live without you, Kagome."

As if sensing his sorrow. Her brows furrowed in sleep.

He pressed his nose to her hair and whispered to her ear,

"I'm here".

* * *

Until Next Time... ;)

Next Chapter: With you


End file.
